monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Heavens
Angela Heavens Angela Heavens is a 3500 year old angel child was sent to Earth to protect the normies from the rising demons. She was being tracked and sent to be destroyed by her other half, Raven de Emon, but instead both got sidetracked by Monster High. Personality Angela is very caring and is willing to risk her lives for the safety of others. She is very sweet and kind and won't purposely try to get anyone mad or jealous unlike her counterpart Raven. Physical Description She generally wears a snow white cloak and a blue tapered dress beneath with a low back to allow room for a her dove-feather wings. She wears a silver headress with a blood red crystal to symbolize her willingness to risk her life for others. She has clear blue eyes and pale pink lips. History Born 3500 years ago, and sacrificed the same day, Angela was sent to Heaven due to her youthful innocence. Raised by the angels, Angela could grow and age as she pleased. 500 years ago, it was discovered she has an evil counterpart, Raven, and while both are still alive, the other cannot conquer the world. A year and a day ago, both girls were sent to Earth for different reasons, and collided at full speed near MH, causing them both to slip into 5 day comas. When they awoke, they were enrolled at the school, by who, neither know, and are determined to defeat one another academically, socially, and any other way possible until the day their war begins. Monster Classic ﻿Biological parents are unknown, but her adoptive parents are angels. Monster Bio ﻿Age: 3500 Killer Style: Anything bright white are pale blue to remind me of home-Heaven. Monster Parents: I don't know who my biological parents were, but my adoptive family are angels. Freaky Flaw: I call it the "risk-your-life-for-someone-else's" affect. If someone is in trouble, my body forces me to help them, from a range of bullying to gunpoint, due to my pledge. Pet: Don't have one. But I would like to adopt a kitten. Fave Activity: Helping others around the school. Biggest Peeve: When Raven starts recruiting others for her “club” aka her mind control team of slaves who will want to destroy me. Also, Cleo. De. Nile. Fave School Subject: History. Since I haven’t gone through any of it, I like to learn about it. Truth be told, you can’t really see anything down on Earth in Heaven. Least Fave School Subject: Mad Science. I hate dissecting things. I just wonder, did I see that little froggy in Heaven two years ago? Fave Color: White and pale blue-like the clouds and sky. Fave Food: Cream puffs. ^^ BFF's: Everyone except Cleo and Raven. Relationships﻿ Family Her biological family is unknown, but her adoptive family members are the angels and good souls of Heaven. Friends She is friends with anyone, except her counterpart, Raven, and Cleo de Nile. Romance She is currently uninvolved with anyone in any more-than-friends relation, but it is rumored she is crushing on a nice fellow angel boy up above. (rumors confirmed) Category:ShatteredSoul13's OC Girls Category:ShatteredSoul13's OC Category:ShatteredSoul13's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Angel Category:Females